Solo otra historia de Lily y James
by hermythepotter
Summary: James esta destrozado por el despecho de Lily, ¿podra la pelirroja darse cuenta de su error?


-Ah- solté un suspiro mientras me recargaba contra el tronco del viejo árbol donde me sentaba con mis amigos los calurosos días de verano, bromeando y jugando… pero hoy estaba solo "observando" el lago… aunque en realidad no lo veía… mi mente estaba concentrada en mi pelirroja favorita.

Lily Evans, la chica que me ah robado el sueño desde 4 año, la chica por la que había cambiado, si porque yo el gran y fabuloso ya no soy el joven "egocéntrico y presumido" como me describía lily (aunque yo no le veo lo malo a decir lo hermoso que soy, ni de jugar unas pocas e inocentes bromas a las serpientes…) eh cambiado, ahora soy un joven serio y respetuoso (pero sin perder mi carisma y hermosura), ya no me burlo de los Slytherin, ni hago ninguna broma, Sirius dice que no vale la pena cambiar por una chica y hoy le eh dado la razón le pedí una última cita a lily… y lo que más me duele fue que aunque la mire a los ojos y casi le suplique sus palabras fueron "Preferiría salir con el calamar gigante antes de ti Potter… de echo prefería salir con cualquier _criatura _que contigo" y se fue con un caminar frio y distante.

Eso paso hace un par de horas, pero con ella se fue todo el sabor, al igual que todo el color, quien diría que el "Casanova Potter" se pondría así por una chica, otro suspiro escapa de mis labios ahora acompañado con una par de mis lagrimas, no intente limpiarlas… ¿para qué? Sé que saldrían mas además mi padre siempre ha dicho que el mejor remedio para el mal de amores era llorar, puesto que no había otra cosa.

No me di cuenta que alguien se había sentado a mi lado hasta que sentí una mano en mi mejilla limpiando una de mis lagrimas. Al voltear sorprendido me encontré con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me quitaron el sueño por 3 años. _Evans_. Lily se había arrodillado alado de mí y me miraba con algo de culpabilidad, tristeza y… ¿ternura?, intente decirle algo pero al abrir mis labios solo salió un pequeño gemido.

-Lo siento- Murmuro su voz parecía sincera por lo que me confundió.

-… ¿disculpa?- Mi voz sonaba ronca y tenía un ligero temblor que me avergonzó.

-Lo que escuchaste, lo siento no debí hablarte tan rudo hoy, Black me lo a echo ver hoy en la cena…- dijo una sonrisa amarga recorrió su rostro, la furia recorrió todo mi ser ¿Qué le había dicho Sirius? Ese _perro_ ya verá le diré a moony, seguro que él lo pone en su lugar.

-¿Qué te ah dicho ese… patán?, lo siento lily si te ah hecho sentir culpable o algo enserio no importa… yo sé que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti…- dije, pero no pude terminar puesto que una idea había pasado por mi mente ¿y si dejaba que lily se sintiera culpable?, ella parecía arrepentida tal vez… no, no James no puedes hacerle esto, tienes que dejarla ir…Esa sola idea produjo nuevas lagrimas que lucharon por salir pero me reprimí, eso solo haría que lily se sintiera peor.

-¿Que no eres lo suficientemente bueno?, has cambiado por mí, has dejado de hacer cosas que te encantaban solo para que aceptara una cita contigo y ¿cómo te eh correspondido yo? Humillándote y asiéndote sufrir… me eh convertido en lo que decía que odiaba en una persona " Egocéntrica y presumida" , puesto si no fuera así te hubiera aceptado… dándote alguna oportunidad- dijo mientras volvía a secar las lagrimas quien al parecer habían ganado la batalla.

Me quede en shock, ¿era acaso un sueño?, lily Evans la chica que había perseguido desde cuarto año y quien me había dicho que no siempre ¿me estaba pidiendo perdón?, al no ver respuesta mía ella malinterpreto mi silencio.

-Entiendo si no me quieres perdonar, pero nada más quería que supieras que lo lamento- después de echarme una última mirada se levanto y con paso lento se dirigió al castillo.

Yo por mi parte no podía salirme del asombro hasta que al fin reaccione y me levante en un movimiento ágil, corrí hacia ella y le agarre del brazo.

-Espera un momento Lily nunca eh dicho que no te perdonara- dije y al ver su mirada interrogativa susurre- es que no puedo asimilar que la chica de la que me eh enamorado, la más hermosa e inteligente de Hogwarts, premio anual y la mejor persona que existe sobre la tierra me estuviera pidiendo perdón- y era verdad todavía no podía creerlo era algo irreal, al ver que fruncía el ceño y abría la boca me adelante y termine con un- Te amo Lily Evans y escúchame algo, ni tu ni nadie va a sacar ese sentimiento de mi corazón- vi como los ojos de ella se abrían sorprendidos se quedo callada durante unos minutos y yo cada vez me ponía mas ansioso.

- Si es así, ¿Qué estas esperando?- no entendía de que hablaba, pero segundos después lo entendí, al sentir sus suaves labios sabor miel contra los míos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! amantes de los Fics, ¿como se encuentran? espero que tan bien como yo, bueno la historia lo eh hecho con mi mejor amiga Dany en un momento de ocio, la verdad no me agrado como quedo,pero como a dany si pues ya ven :), Pido perdon por mi otro fic abandonado :S la verdad la inspiracion no llega... pero bueno cuando este de vacaciones haber que pasa. Saludos


End file.
